


Comments turned bad

by Alielover04



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielover04/pseuds/Alielover04
Summary: Becuase of the fact that Tessa's instagram is crazy at the moment.





	Comments turned bad

I think people forget that we are just regular people, okay we don’t work a nine to five job and we don’t blend in to crowds without being recognized but then again 3 Olympic medals will do that to anyone. But just because we aren’t like the rest of you doesn’t mean we don’t like our privacy and like to keep secretes to ourselves. This all started after ACI, when some of their fans could not seem to keep their opinion to their selves anymore and ended up turning her comment section into a war zone. Tessa love’s social media simply because she loved connecting with their fans and with the friends that she makes when they go to completions and shows but ever since they announced that they were returning people had started making their own personal opinions in her comments. There fans had started over analysing every post she makes if she posted something with Scott then they were having a secrete relationship behind everyone’s back, but if she didn’t post a picture with him then suddenly their partnership was suffering and they were going to separate. Scott had told Tessa to just ignore them and just focus on what was right in front of her and she really did try but something about it made her easily. She started to post less that if she was not on social media then she would not have those doubt but it made it even worse. What they were all saying was just fulling all her insecurities and self-doubt, the insecurities that she was not worth anything, that Scott didn’t love her, that no one would be there for her when this year, that once skating was over she would have no life and no one would care about her, that there were never good enough, that Gabi and Guillaume where far superior and that it didn’t matter what they did they and already lost, that Scott would blame her for them losing this time. Scott started to become really worried about her, she was talking less, she always seemed down and no matter what Scott did he just could not get her to smile anymore. No matter what Scott had always been able to get Tessa to open up once they had let the rink and where curled up on her coach watching something, but this time was different. It got to thanksgiving and Tessa still was the same and Scott was still as worried as he was a week ago, he really didn’t want to leave Tessa alone when he went home. Tessa missed her family but did not what to face the and she knew that as soon as her mother saw her she would know that something was wrong and Tessa, so she drove Scott to the airport and told him that she would be okay and the proceeded to go home open her freezer pull out the emergency tube of ben and jerries’ she has hidden and went to her coach to cry and watch very chesses movies until she had to go pick Scott on Monday. Scott boarded his flight still with an uneasy feeling about Tessa and so made up his mind that after visiting his shop tomorrow he would stop in and talk to the two people that might have a little more insight on Tessa than he did. 

After being at the shop Scott drove to the virtues even more worried than he was yesterday. He had tried calling Tessa 3 times since she dropped her off and he had not picked up any of the times. Tessa on the other hand had seen all of those calls come through on her phone and had just ignored them all, she could talk to him whenever she wanted to and she really didn’t not want to. When Scott pulled into the virtues house Kate and Jordan were sitting on the porch meaning that Scott would not even have to entire in the house. By the time Scott had finished explaining the whole virtue clan was standing on the front porch and they were all calling, text, emailing in hope one of them would get a response. The only thing they got in response was a text tell Jordan to look at her Instagram story. The virtues all calmed down once they saw that Tessa was out of her house and alive for that matter, but Scott was not, he knew fully that those where the exact same clothes she had worn yesterday. Scott was right Tessa had only moved from her couch because she had run out of ice cream and wine, and she had not even thought of getting changed. Scott left the virtues and headed straight to his parents’ house just long enough to tell them he was sorry for having to leave but that if he didn’t he might not have a reason to return to Montreal, and with that he was off and on the next plane to Montreal.   
As soon as Scott had landed he called a uber and in less than 15 minuets he was heading back to their apartment block. Scott forgot about the elevator when he arrived an took the saris 3 at a time he quickly dumbed his back at his apartment and then was going two floors up to Tessa’s apartment. When he got to her door he didn’t even knock he just used the spare key she had given him to her apartment. 

She was curled up on her couch asleep when Scott opened the door. Just seeing her okay made him feel so much better, he picked her up and carried her to her bed, and as he was just about to leave to go and clean up her apartment when she woke up.   
Tessa woke up in her bed to the picture of Scott leaving and immediately started crying again as everything she feared was right in front of her. Somehow, she managed to say his name in between the tears. That sound alone will haunt him for the rest of his life, as he turned back around to her, he saw his strong, beautiful Tessa laying on her bed looking so broken and that broke him. Before Tessa knew what was happening Scott was next to her with his arms wrapped around her and he was whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay. And she believed him


End file.
